IDIC II: Stepping Stone
by orianna-2000
Summary: For the first time, T'Kev visits a completely alien world...Earth


_This is a non-profit work of fan-fiction based upon Gene Roddenberry's_ Star Trek. Star Trek, _and all related characters, places, and events, belongs to Paramount Pictures, and is used without permission. This story, along with the IDIC series, and any original characters, belongs to the author, © 1994, 2004._

**IDIC II: "Stepping Stones"  
By_ Orianna-2000_**

_Star Trek: IDIC is a series of stories chronicling the life of T'Kev, an original character, and her adventures within Starfleet and without. While it overlaps many points of established Star Trek history, much of the series is unique. _

—

**Old Earth Date 2362**

T'Kev stepped out of the shuttle gracefully, the last one off. Never had she set foot on an alien world, and she did not want the others to witness her reactions, however subtle they might be. Her eyes were drawn first to the large expanse of dewy lawn surrounded the landing pad, its edges marked with rows of multi colored flowering bushes. She'd never seen such distinct colors before and couldn't help but stare for a moment. Then she looked up to examine the unusual blue sky overhead and felt satisfied to be able to classify the lacy white streaks as cirrus clouds. The weather here would be interesting to study, she thought. She also wondered how humans managed to work without distraction, surrounded as they were by such an abundance of color. After spending her entire life on a desert world with only a few faded plants and a pale rust colored sky, Earth was a sensory deluge.

A moment more of visual inspection proved all she could take; T'Kev closed her eyes. The scent of freshly cut grass hit her first, but she could also smell the sweet nectar of the flowers, and beyond that, the strange tang of salt in the damp air, carried inland on a gentle breeze. Her skin prickled slightly at the coolness of the wind. How strange to feel air that moved with softness, rather than the harsh, hot winds of her world.

In the distance she could hear the faint rhythmic sound of the ocean, another new experience for her. She breathed deeply, absorbing all of the unique sensations that this planet offered, determined to accept them all, since this world claimed half of her heritage.

The sound of someone clearing their throat ended her observations. Immediately, she opened her eyes, confronted by a young human male dressed in a cadet's uniform.

"Hi there," he said cheerfully. "You here for the tour?"

"I am not," T'Kev replied, shifting her carry sack onto her shoulder. Looking past the cadet, she studied the neat cluster of buildings that sat in the distance. The architecture seemed more compact than what she was used to, less graceful, but one of those squat buildings must be her destination.

The cadet shook his dark blonde head with a smile. He didn't give up easily, especially when a pretty girl was involved. And this newcomer definitely fit the bill with her long auburn curls and curious green eyes. Casually, he leaned against the nose of the shuttle. "Well, that's too bad. I give a pretty good tour, or so I'm told."

T'Kev turned to look at him, realizing that this eager human might be of some help after all. "I do not require a guide at this time, but perhaps you could direct me to the Commandant's office."

"I'm in there all time. Come on." He reached for her bag, and gestured for her to walk beside him. As she fell into place, matching his stride, he tried to place her accent. She didn't sound like she came from anywhere on the North American continent, or Europe. Perhaps the Lunar colony? He glanced at her and decided a little bit of light flirting couldn't hurt. "Say, has anyone ever told you how beautiful your hair is in the sunlight?"

She didn't stop walking, but blinked, and an almost bewildered expression appeared on her face. "No."

"No?" he repeated, in apparent amazement. _Definitely not from around here_. "I can hardly believe that. Are you sure?"

T'Kev raised an eyebrow slightly, wondering if everyone on this planet would doubt her word. On Vulcan everything one said was regarded as truth, unless someone had sufficient reason to distrust. To the cadet, she said, "I have a photographic memory. If I had been told that at any point during my life, I assure you, I would remember."

He hesitated as they passed over a low bridge, noting that the young woman was no longer following him. He turned back, to see her staring transfixed at the water.

T'Kev could not help but stare at the shallow pools of water which flowed through the courtyard between the main group of buildings. Almost the entire square held water, bridged in several places by narrow arches of stone. In other places flat rocks allowed safe passage mere inches above the water. Within the cold blue water swam clusters of brightly colored fish.

"They're goldfish," he told her with a puzzled frown. "They have ponds like these all over the Academy. Haven't you seen fish before?"

"No," she replied honestly. "I have not." What a luxurious planet indeed, she thought, if they had so much water to spare that they used it to decorate their courtyards. At home, only the wealthy could afford to display water, and then only in carefully maintained fountains which preserved every drop. With a lingering glance at the pool, she again followed after the cadet.

He led the way past the bridges, perplexed. "You know, I didn't catch your name."

"I did not offer it," T'Kev answered, not meaning to be rude, merely stating the truth.

The young man scrunched his forehead and guided her into the lobby of the first building. "Right. Well, I'm Thomas Eugene Paris, third year cadet. My friends call me Tom." When he received no reply, he shrugged and leaned over to press a button on the wall, then explained his action. "Turbolift. The office is on the third level up."

A minute passed before the doors slid open. Sticking to his gallant style, Paris gestured for T'Kev to precede him into the lift. She did so, then he joined her, determined to keep the conversation going. "You're not a tourist. But you're a bit early to be applying for next semester's entrance."

"I am not applying for the next semester," she told him, not unsettled by the cadet's insistence on conversation. While she knew very few humans, she had encountered them often enough to know of their curiosity and dislike of silence. In addition, she had studied their psychology and sociology intently, determined to understand what supplied half of her genes. "I intend to start classes with this one."

"Oh, really? They've already started, but I'm sure you'll do fine." He looked at her more closely, suddenly making a realization. "After all, you're part Vulcan."

T'Kev raised an eyebrow, just as the turbolift halted and the doors slid open. "How did you come to that conclusion, Mr. Paris? It has been my experience that most humans cannot tell unless they see my ears, which you did not."

Paris grinned. "Well, I admit the hair and eyes threw me at first. You look more Irish than anything else. But, I guess you could say I have a knack for figuring these things out. Here." He pointed. "Just down this hall. See the double doors? Commandant D'oria should just be back from lunch."

"Thank you," she said, hesitating slightly as she accepted her bag from him.

"Hey, no problem. Anything to help out a lady." He winked and turned to go back.

"T'Kev," she called after him.

He stopped, tilting his head slightly. "I beg your pardon?"

"My name. It is T'Kev."

"Oh." He mused for a second, then nodded. "It's a pretty name. Good luck. We'll see you around, I hope."

Then he disappeared back into the turbolift, leaving T'Kev alone in front of Starfleet Academy's Commandant office. She contemplated Paris' departing comments briefly, then filed them away. Now it was time for her to do what she'd set out to do when she stepped aboard the shuttle leaving Vulcan. She turned to face the door, steeling herself to face the future she had chosen. Fully composed, she entered the office.


End file.
